Question: Ishaan rode his bike for a total of $24$ kilometers over the past $2$ days, and he rode the same amount each day. How many kilometers did Ishaan ride his bike each day?
Explanation: The number of kilometers biked each day is the total number of kilometers biked divided by the number of days that Ishaan went biking. We are looking for the quotient, which is $24\text{ kilometers} \div 2\text{ days}$ $24\text{ kilometers} \div 2\text{ days} = 12 \text{ kilometers per day}$ Ishaan biked $12$ kilometers each day.